


Fallen

by syriala



Series: Stiles is offended by Derek's clothes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothes, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles can't handle this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: When Stiles barged into Derek’s loft, only Scott was still there, and Derek was sprawled over the couch, clearly asleep.He was dressed in soft comfortable clothes and there were too big socks on his feet, in danger of sliding off and falling to the ground.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 5, and the word was 'fallen'.

When Stiles barged into Derek’s loft, only Scott was still there, and Derek was sprawled over the couch, clearly asleep.

He was dressed in soft comfortable clothes and there were too big socks on his feet, in danger of sliding off and falling to the ground.

“What the fuck,” Stiles breathed, totally gobsmacked with the image in front of him.

“He’s healing,” Scott was quick to tell him and it was only then that Stiles remembered that Derek had been injured by the big bad of the week.

“What is this?” Stiles asked and gestured wildly at Derek’s feet.

The socks seemed to be handmade, warm thick wool socks, better suited for the cold winter months, and they were too big for Derek.

One of them was already half down his foot, touching the ground when Derek’s foot clearly didn’t and it revealed an almost delicate looking ankle.

Stiles could absolutely not handle this.

“He’s resting,” Scott said though there was a frown on his face now. “What’s up with you?”

“Scott,” Stiles said and not all too gently pushed his face towards Derek. “Do you see this? This is outrageous. An affront. An attack on everything sane,” Stiles mumbled and Scott pushed him off.

“What are you even talking about?” he asked and Derek snuffled a bit in his sleep.

He _snuffled_. Stiles was pretty sure he lost half his brain cells at the sight.

“The socks, Scott. The socks, that are too big, and soft and sliding off his foot right there, leaving me to see his ankle, how is that even fair, look at this,” Stiles told him and Scott rolled his eyes.

“Last time you were complaining about his bare feet and now he wears socks and it’s still not right?”

“Scotty,” Stiles seriously said and grabbed his face with both hands so that he was sure Scott was looking at him.

“He could be naked and I would complain,” Stiles said and when Scott scoffed he went on. “He could be covered in ski wear, wrapped up from head to toe, and I would still complain. It’s not fair. When he’s wearing clothes it’s….” Stiles trailed off, unable to find the right word.

“Unfair?” Scott offered and Stiles lightly smacked him.

“So unfair. The unfairest.”

Derek slightly changed his position on the couch and the sock slid even further down his foot. Stiles could feel his eyes almost fall out of his head.

“Jesus Christ,” he wheezed, utterly unable to handle the heel that was almost revealed now, let alone part of the leg that was now clearly visible.

“You are ridiculous,” Scott decided and started to herd him out of the loft. “And you can be lucky he is fast asleep.”

“I know,” Stiles groaned and was unable to tear his eyes from Derek’s feet.

He really, truly had problems, and Derek’s clothes were apparently all of them.

 


End file.
